


ART - Ororo/Emma Scribble for Scribble's Sake

by OriginalCeenote



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fan Art, Femslash, Fluff, Watching Television Together, White Queens, head canon, my art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalCeenote/pseuds/OriginalCeenote
Summary: I sketched this on a whim. I love this pairing, even though I'm maybe one of four or five people in the whole universe who does.When you draw women based on reference photos of tall women, they have BIG hands and feet. I don't make the rules.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Ororo Munroe
Kudos: 7





	ART - Ororo/Emma Scribble for Scribble's Sake

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183133495@N02/50373689667/)


End file.
